


Hand of a god

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arousal, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Fjord is having a not so normal or good morning aboard theBall-Eater, mostly due to the fact that he feels too aroused to function.  Every touch sets off all his nerves, and his dick can't get the memo to not jump to hardness.  So, he decides to spend some quality time alone in his cabin.That is, until an unexpected guest decides to show up and offer him a hand to help him out.
Relationships: Artagan | The Traveler/Fjord (Critical Role)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Hand of a god

**Author's Note:**

> This was what happens when me and [beauthecockyvirgin](https://beauthecockyvirgin.tumblr.com/) yell at each other about crackships and whatever else comes to mind. I am weak for ideas sometimes, and they know me too well.   
> But I also figured that I should get this done as well, since it has been sitting in my To Write list for a bit now. It definitely is a very interesting ship to write smut about~
> 
> Please leave some Kudos and Comments~! Tell me what you think about the Traveler and Fjord banging~!

Fjord didn't know why he felt so turned on, so aroused, right now. 

It wasn't like being on their ship really was that horny or arousing. Not like any of the books Jester quite loudly talked about having read made it seem like. The captain's bed had a faint scent of unused quality, so that wasn't really causing him to feel in the mood. The rocking of the waves certainly would have made someone sea-sick before being aroused. 

It also wasn’t because he hadn’t gotten off in a long while. He had, with just his hand. That usually was enough to curb anything that would creep up out of the blue and ride along until he got it out of his system. Usually it wasn’t too bad or too needy, but this was something else.

This was like a burning underneath every inch of his skin. A desire that had risen up deep inside of him, sitting in his stomach and making his cock jump at any thought remotely arousing. No single thought of something or someone had caused such a reaction, at least not one he could remember having.

Fjord had barely managed to get through the morning with the rest of the Mighty Nein and the crew, though it had been hard to do that. Every touch, playful or accidental, set off a wave of sparks against his nerves and shot down his spine and straight into his cock. Trying to keep a straight face in dealing with that had Fjord constantly remembering to keep his voice level and not shiver with every touch. Caduceus had gotten so close, in both perceiving something was wrong and in space, but Fjord hadn’t let him in on what he was feeling.

He would rather die of embarrassment than tell him or any of the others that he was almost too hard to function right now.

“How _embarrassing_ ,” purred a voice out in the empty space of the captain’s cabin.

Fjord made a startled noise, hand pulling sharply away from where it had been palming his hardening dick through his trousers. He glanced around, wondering if someone was invisible in here and if it was an enemy. But then his panicked brain also reminded him of the familiarity of that voice he had just heard. After meeting such a “being”, it began to click who had spoken and scared him. And had interrupted him getting off.

“What do I- uh, oh this visit, the Traveler? Mr. Artagan?” he asked out, still looking around his cabin for any sign of the archfey’s presence. Silently, he hoped that the other hadn’t seen much of what he had been doing in the privacy of his cabin.

There was a shimmer of green sparkles in the light cast by the lantern hanging from the ceiling, before the smell of wet earth and moss filled Fjord’s nose. The scent felt calming in some respect. However, there was a tickle that almost traveled down his nasal passage and straight through his chest, pooling with the rest of the arousal still stirring inside of him. Then the green light solidified into the green-robed figure that Jester talked so eagerly and frequently about.

But the follower of the Traveler wasn’t present here. 

So, the question was, why was he here?

The hood that was part of the signature look of the Traveler was down, allowing for both the mass of bright red hair free and the large grin on the archfey’s face to be seen prominently. The smile looked friendly enough, slightly mischievous, and Fjord didn’t want to trust it.

“Jester ain’t here, as you can, uh, see,” Fjord gestured around his cabin, though his other hand moved to try an attempt to hide the aroused tent in his pants. But he watched how Artagan _did_ notice the arousal. The half-orc could have sworn the smile on the other’s face had gotten bigger too. “And I was, uh, enjoying some quality time. Alone.”

Apparently, the other could read between the lines but didn’t have the decency to look embarrassed for dropping in and interrupting Fjord’s “alone time.” 

“ _Oh_ , I can tell you were,” the Traveler’s voice sounded as though he was trying to mimic a cat’s purr but took it a step too far, “At least trying. But you look so lonely there, and you are one of Jester’s closest compatriots.” Every word he spoke, he took a step closer to the bed. Every word was like honey in Fjord’s ears and made him relax further into the bed instead of jumping out of it to put some distance between them. “And I didn’t think it would be kind of me to allow such a person to only find some meager relief in his _hand_.”

The bed dipped under the knee pressed into it. There were no hurried movements, almost carefully calculated ones. Fjord still watched the other, eyes darting over the form underneath the robe. 

Usually, the robe obscured the other’s body, almost giving it nothing to form out what Artagan’s body looked like underneath. But now, there was the sight of an almost lithe form, though definitely a hint of muscle definition too. Covering such a body was more green clothing of varying shades.

Fjord swallowed heavily, feeling his cock twitch in his pants and really start to push against the fabric keeping it trapped. It wanted out, wanted to be free. He couldn’t decide if he wanted it to be fucking the tempting being here now or have his hole wrapped around whatever cock the archfey had underneath his green clothing. Fjord wanted to know, desperate to know and willing to beg for either. His gut was clenching hard to every second neither of those options came to pass.

The Traveler leaned in close once he knelt upon the captain’s bed, surprisingly warm breath brushing against Fjord’s cheeks, “My, my, look at you now.” The bright green eyes darted lowered down the half-orc’ body as he spoke, still keeping that grin on his face.

Underneath that glowing stare, Fjord squirmed and clenched his hand against the sheets in order to stop himself from pulling the Traveler closer to him. To press him against his heated body and to help smother the arousal under his skin.

Would it seem a bit too indecent to do that to a “god”? Was that even what the other being was after or just teasing him?

The desire to know such answers disappeared the moment Artagan’s hand lightly pressed against his chest and began its southern descent against Fjord’s chest. It was slow, enough so that the half-orc got the impression that if he didn’t want it, the Traveler wouldn’t keep going. 

But the thing was, the big joke on Fjord, was that he did! Desperately.

“Please,” Fjord groaned out, arching his chest up into the touch and feeling the hand respond in kind by pushing him _back_ down against the bed. There was a strength in such a small push that kept him on the bed completely. Every part of him ached, needed to be touched, but Fjord felt the shivers of keeping still and letting Artagan do as he pleased to him. He wanted whatever the archfey would bestow to his achingly aroused body. He felt ready for any “divine touch” to be granted.

The moment the Traveler touched his dick, even though the fabric, Fjord let out an embarrassing noise that had him blushing and even reaching up to cover his face. It sounded like he hadn’t been touched before! His eyes looked at anywhere else in the cabin but Artagan, but eventually he couldn’t help but to look back at the other.

Who grinned at him with a delighted look.

“Don’t stop,” the Traveler teased him, pressing the heel of his hand against Fjord’s trapped cock, “let me hear just how good it feels finally being touched. I bet it feels so relieving.” The archfey wrapped his fingers as much he could around the shape of the cock, though there was still a limit on what he could do with it still clothed. Soon he remediated that by tugging the trousers down and having them slip down easily enough.

A loud groan left Fjord’s lips as his cock was free and standing up hard in the air now. It also twitched under the gaze from the archfey, bobbing a bit to demand more touches. Apparently, that amused and satisfied Artagan enough that he wrapped his hand once more around the cock to stroke it a few times.

“Oh gods,” Fjord moaned out, hips trying to push up into that hand but remaining on the bed. The long strokes of his cock felt like heaven in a way his own hand hadn’t and couldn’t come close to. It felt incredible to be touched. Not only to just be touched, but the _Traveler_ touching him like that. 

He wanted to beg the other to touch him _everywhere_.

But, just as good and pleasant as it felt to have that warm hand around his hard cock, the absence of it made Fjord feel like he had been sucker-punched. The stroking hadn’t lasted long enough in his opinion. Fjord whined, actually _whined_ , when the Traveler removed his hand. Unfocused eyes looked to the archfey, and Fjord was ready to plead for him to keep touching his hard dick.

But soon the view of a hand came into his field of view. The half-orc crossed his eyes to stare at it, then looked to Artagan’s face to almost ask if this is what he should do. With a subtle nod, Fjord accepted the three fingers that plunged into his mouth and moved around there. Two fingers even began to play with Fjord’s tongue, making him moan and gag a bit as they even pinched the muscle. Drool pooled in his mouth and began to slip down his chin as he thoroughly soaked the digits in salvia and let the Traveler play in his mouth.

Once they -and most of Fjord’s chin- was wet enough, the Traveler slipped them out of the half-orc’s mouth and moved his hand back between Fjord’s legs. It was then that he realized both why he had gotten those fingers wet and how far the archfey had pulled his trousers down.

Well, that and when the tip of one of those spit-slicked fingers teased his hole and slipped inside with ease.

Fjord parted open his legs as wide as he could with the pants still encircled around his knees, hoping it would be enough room for the hand to fit between his thighs. The finger found a slow rhythm, to start, before Artagan began to crook the finger and drag it against the sensitive inner wall. Fjord could have sworn the finger was much longer than it had been in his mouth, reaching further inside of him than his own had ever.

But it felt too good to really think about the impossibility of the length of fingers. Just how good that long finger plunged deep inside of him.

Sharper jabs had Fjord gasping with each press, moaning and feeling his cock dribble out whenever the tip of the finger would just barely brush against the really sensitive part inside of him. But it didn’t really touch it, just barely teased. The finger continued to basically fuck him by itself, until the next tip of another finger teased his entrance while the first was still eagerly pumping away inside of him. 

“Another, please,” Fjord begged out, wondering how desperate he looked to be so eager to be fucked by a god right now. He wiggled his hips, though that just caused the fingers to press on his walls and begin to stretch him open. “Are you- are you gonna fuck me? Stretching my hole wide open?”

He didn’t know what came over him to ask, though the thought was very appealing and arousing. 

Artagan, in response, gave him a bright grin and brushed his lips against Fjord’s cheek. His fingers, now the two, went to work. It appeared that was definitely going to happen, with how much the fingers scissoring themselves open and really began to stretch Fjord open.

The next finger inside of Fjord had him stretched open wide and feeling his hole finally loosened up. But the fourth, pushing inside Fjord’s greedy opened hole made him whimper and almost had him begging to stop. It almost felt like his hole couldn’t take that many fingers.

But then Fjord felt something inside of him, along with the fingers. It was like a warm liquid, not his spit that had been on those fingers, that added to the slickness inside of him. Whatever it was -whether actually there or part of Fjord’s aroused imagination-, he felt his body and ass relax enough to take in the four fingers without worry. It felt good now, feeling the stretched and sensation of something fucking his hole right now.

“I always take good care of those I take an “interest” in,” Artagan murmured sweetly into Fjord’s ear, nibbling at the shell. His other hand, the one not finger-fucking him, had reached over to cover one of Fjord’s. It would have been sweet, had the idea of fucking one of his friend’s god not made it seem a bit awkward and also very fucking arousing too.

Fjord lost track of time of how long those four fingers opened him wide. Maybe he was just going to have the other open him wide enough that his ass would remain like that. The thought had an appeal to his aroused brain, so that he wouldn’t need to be opened up next time he wanted to get fucked. Maybe even wide open enough to take in Caduceus' cock-

That train of thought was derailed for the moment when all four fingers slipped out of him with a wet and sloppy sound. They left his hole clenching around nothing but air.

Fjord’s desperate eyes glanced up to the Traveler’s, begging him along with his whines, to have something back in him. He felt like he had to, like he couldn’t stand being so empty and so untouched. Never had he felt an arousal this bad and this strong. He also knew there wasn’t much else besides getting fucked into the mattress underneath him that could relieve it. His wide-eyes met back the archfey’s, who still sparkled with a mischief that made the half-orc’s stomach swoop and sent a shiver up his spine.

The Traveler moved back off, just enough to situate himself between Fjord’s legs. Fjord watched with an open, gasping mouth as the other being tugged his pants off and flung them elsewhere in the cabin. The deity then parted open his robes that had fallen shut in front of him, revealing in that instant that Fjord wasn’t the only one hard right now.

His eyes couldn’t stop staring at Artagan’s cock.

It looked normal, like most cocks should look, though slightly longer than the average cock. However, even in the dim light of the cabin, there was an underlying hint of green in the skin that didn’t seem very normal for someone with pale skin. The head of the cock also looked more like a closed flower rather than most other cockheads.

While marveling over such a sight, Fjord watched as the cock was moved closer between his legs as the Traveler moved in closer. He couldn’t tear away his eyes as the cockhead pressed and teased against his hole, making him moan loudly. But still he watched every moment as the head breached inside of him and continued to push inch by inch, filling him up with a stretch that filled the emptiness left behind by the four fingers that had opened him up.

It felt incredible.

“It feels so-” Fjord began to moan out, but his voice was cut short by a slightly faster thrust inside of him. Those several inches pressed right at the spot where the fingers had stopped, and the cock continued to press further inside of him. The half-orc withered on the bed, bucking his hips up now and fingers digging hard into the sheets.

Fjord felt his cock dribble out pre-cum down the shaft, weeping as his hole was soon filled completely by Artagan’s cock and fucked by him. The thrusts started up at a rhythmic pace and easy enough to not hurt. But they were fast enough that it was clear the Traveler was enjoying fucking him. Not that Fjord would say he wasn’t enjoying being fucked by the archfey.

All he could think was just how good it felt being filled up by the cock, being fucked by it, and how his body ached to be filled up and completely worn out by climax. That’s all that he wanted right now.

Artagan’s warm breath brushed against Fjord’s face, making him look up into the other’s face to see just how pleased he looked and how much he was enjoying this too. Fjord felt the quick urge, wondering if doing so might not be such a smart move. He still reached up anyway to put his hand on the back of the mass of red hair to pull him down into a kiss.

The Traveler definitely hadn’t been expecting that, or at least his wide eyes said he hadn’t been. But he kissed Fjord back, pushing his tongue against the half-orc’s lips and not pausing in moving his hips. It almost seemed as though they had a mind of their own as the Traveler kissed Fjord and even slipped his hand into the dark hair on Fjord’s head.

They continued to kiss, never moving far from the other’s lips, until Fjord felt the burning in his lungs and how he couldn’t stop clenching around the cock fucking him open without stopping. He gasped once he managed to pull his lips away, sucking in air and feeling the tightly coiled sensation in his gut. Every nerve felt like a spark from a spell, and his cock was so painfully hard and _aching_ that Fjord wondered why he hadn’t noticed or felt it sooner. 

But what he did notice now was Artagan looked as though he wasn’t even breaking a sweat or going to stop anytime soon.

Fjord groaned as a particularly good thrust hit that spot deep inside of him, soon not sparing him the relief of not hitting it. Every time was like a hit; one that made him feel his feet curl and push against the bed to almost get away. He needed to cum, badly. His whole body sang with the need to now.

Finally, Fjord couldn’t just say nothing but moans anymore, begging now, “Please, fuck me hard. Make me cum now, I can’t last-!”

Artagan chuckled above him, soon thrusting away with shorter, harder thrusts now. Apparently, that pleading was enough for him. Or at least, it would be for now. Because he continued to thrust his cock inside of Fjord, faster now, and wrapped a hand around Fjord’s cock to help the half-orc along to the desired orgasm he begged for.

By the time he came and spilled around that hand, Fjord felt like a total mess.

With sweat-soaked sheets underneath his body and his heart pounding in his chest, he finally felt back to normal. The climax still made his blood pound in his ears, but it felt so good to finally have that release now. That release had his body a boneless mess on the bed.

But Artagan, however, wasn’t done.

The archfey only had momentarily stopped thrusting, buried to the hilt inside of Fjord, when Fjord had come. But soon, after allowing him to catch his breath after such a powerful orgasm, the thrusting started back up. The half-orc moaned once more, though they were not like the heated ones. These were almost softer, tired ones as the archfey essentially continued to fuck his hole to get off as well. But he could, after giving Fjord such a fantastic orgasm.

Fjord didn’t know, however, that Artagan wasn’t just going to fuck him until he climaxed. Oh no, the half-orc felt the thrusts gain speed, before one last thrust pushed deep inside of him. Soon the cock was cumming, spurting out whatever fluids that an archfey had in his body deep inside of the half-orc.

A stunned expression on Fjord’s face had the being chuckling and running a teasing finger down the side of his jaw and neck.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you clean it out,” the Traveler murmured sweetly, rocking his hips to almost bury whatever seed he had put inside of Fjord. 

The half-orc moaned, at both the thought and being filled even further by just the sheer _amount_ that had come out of Artagan’s cock. It felt almost like it had been too much, but not a drip had come out past the cock. That was the case, until Artagan actually did slide his cock out. Then all the cum he had deposited inside of Fjord began to drip out of his gaping hole. 

Fjord couldn’t really see it, but the thought of “ _Was it greenish too?_ ” did pass in his mind for a moment.

Whatever color it was, whatever it really was, was gathered on probing fingers of the Traveler who had stuck them back inside the abused hole. Fjord felt them curl, wondering just what the archfey planned on doing, before they slipped back out of him as quickly as they had entered him. Then he noticed them near his face just before they slipped into his mouth.

The taste was sweet, almost unnaturally so, and Fjord couldn’t stop sucking on the fingers. They tasted so good. Whatever that cum was actually tasted so sweet, and Fjord whined when his tongue licked the last bit of it off of the fingers in his mouth.

“You can have more, so much more,” the Traveler cooed as he slipped the fingers out and repeated what he had done. He dutifully cleaned Fjord out and feeding him the cum that he had put inside of the half-orc. But Fjord didn’t make any objections, just moaning and cleaning those fingers dutifully.

As he did so and as his body recovered from the climax, it seemed that one wasn’t enough. His body slowly began to become aroused once more, quicker than his usual recovery. But all the half-orc thought in the moment was to keep cleaning those fingers off and to buck his hips up as a whining beg to be touched again.

The Traveler noticed, while still gathering the cum out of the hole he just fucked, and grinned, “Oh, we will have so much more fun. So much more.”

Fjord found himself spending the rest of the day in a haze of arousal, climax, and fed on whatever Artagan came. It was probably the best day of his life, at least his dick and ass felt that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
